Sophia Lies
by Mrs.NormanReedus
Summary: Hi! Oneshot about Carl and Sophia. Based off of the song "Alissa Lies", with a twist. Review!


Hi Guys! This is a oneshot that just came to my mind randomly today and I decided I wanted to write it and post it for all of you! Its based on the song Alissa Lies, with a different ending. So here we go!

Sophia Lies.

_Alyssa lies to the classroom_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers_

_As she tries to cover every bruise_

-Alissa Lies, Jason Michael Carroll

"Carl come on!" I heard Sophia yell and laughed, running towards her on the playground. I stopped next to her, laughing and grabbing her hand pulling her with me towards the tree, our tree. The tree Sophia and I had carved our names into with the knife my Uncle Shane had gotten me for my twelfth birthday. We came to this tree everyday after school. We'd climb the tree and do out homework before getting home at 5' o'clock each day. Sophia said that she couldn't be late so that's when we had to end our play.

"Sophia." I said with a smile looking at my best friend as she slowly climbed up the branches on the tree. I saw her grimace in pain and new something was wrong. "Sophia! Are you ok?" she turned around and I noticed that her shirt had risen up, showing a giant, boot shaped bruise on the flat of her stomach. "Sophia what is that?" I pointed to her stomach and she looked down, noticing that her shirt had risen up and quickly pulled it down. Emotions flashed across her face, and out of them I recognized a few. She was afraid. She was afraid and embarrassed that I saw them.

Sophia jumped down out of the tree and walked over to where she had left her bag. "I need to go home, Carl. Bye." She walked over and gave me a quick hug before fast walking out of the park. I stood there dumfounded, not sure what had just happened. I picked up my backpack and started home, passing by my dads friend Morales house. "Hey Eliza." I said to their oldest daughter who was playing out front. "Hi Carl!"

When I finally made it home, I walked through the house in search for my mom. I knew my dad wouldn't be home yet, being a police officer he got off at about 6:30 every day. I thought back to Sophia and her bruise. Maybe I should tell my dad about her bruise, it wasn't her first by any means but it did look to be the worst that shed had in a while. Whenever she had one, the teacher would always ask her about it. She always lied, saying she fell down the stairs or fell off her bike. But I always could tell when she lied. She wouldn't look you in the eye and twitched her nose, like that witch movie where she twitches her nose to do…witchy things. Maybe she was wishing she wasn't in that kind of situation.

"Hi mom, I'm home."

-line break-

"So Carl how was school today?" My mom, dad, Uncle Shane, and I were having dinner at our house. My Uncle Shane wasn't married and didn't have a family, so he ate dinner with us and was always spending time with us.

"It was fine… Hey dad if I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone?" I was worried about Sophia, I didn't know what was going on with her and I didn't want her to get hurt. "Sure buddy.." He sounded nervous, like he didn't really want to know.

"I.. I am…" I took a deep breath, trying to get the words out. "I'm worried about Sophia. Dad she always has bruises and I know she doesn't fall down the stairs that much. I think something's wrong." All of the grown ups looked at me. Then turned to look at each other. Moms face twisted in a weird expression, almost distaste.

"Maybe you just stay out of it Carl." She said. "Its really non of your business." I looked at her shocked. Who was she to tell me not to be worried about MY best friend?

I looked at my dads face, shock evident on the planes of his aging face. "Lori! This could be serious! Sophia could be in a lot of trouble!" his face was turning red, he was angry I could tell. "You've seen her dad, it doesn't look like it would be beyond him to do that kind of thing!" My dad and Shane shared a look. I knew they were going to do something about it. I just didn't know what yet.

-line break-

"Bye Carl, have a good day!" My dad had dropped me off at school today, I think he was hoping to see Sophia, see what I had been talking about. "Bye dad!" I walked up the steps and ran into Eliza in the hallway.

"Hey Eliza, what's up?" The look she sent me made me feel uncertain if I really wanted to know the answer.

"Hey, didn't you hear? I don't think Sophia's going to be in school today." With that, she walked away. I looked at her before walking to my class. Sure enough, Sophia was nowhere to be seen. I was worried because Sophia never missed school.

After school, I decided I would go to her house to check on her and see if she was ok. Her house wasn't very far rom mine, the park being the in the middle of our two houses. She walked to school everyday so I knew it was in walking distance. When I got to her house, I saw police cars surrounding the house and I heard yelling. I dropped my backpack and ran towards the house only to be stopped by my dad. He knelt down and held me while telling me what was going on. The neighbors had heard screaming and called the cops. When they arrived, they busted down the door to see Ed beating Carol and Sophia bleeding heavily from her head, covered in bruises.

I started crying, begging my dad to take me to the hospital to see her. He said ok and told Uncle Shane where we were going. We climbed into the car and drove with the lights on, so we could get there as fast as we could.

-line break-

When we got to the hospital, I noticed it seemed pretty crowded. We walked in and towards the counter so we could see what room Sophia was in. at the counter was an angry looking redneck, saying he needed to go see someone right away. "What's her name again, sir?" The lady had distaste on her face, like having him in her very presence was revolting. He sighed, whipping his hand across his mouth and took a deep breath. "Carol Peletier ma'am." My head shot up, this guy was looking for Sophia's mom! "…And what's your name sir?" the lady was talking again but I didn't care, I just wanted to go see my Sophia. Wait, when did she become my Sophia?! Well I guess she always was… I loved Sophia, I knew that. So she was mine I guess. "Ok Mr. Dixon, here's your visitors pass she's in room 423" He snatched the pass out of her hand and walked quickly to the elevators.

My dad stepped up to the counter fists clenched as he grabbed the pen and wrote our names on the sign in paper. "Ok sheriff I'm assuming you're here for the Peletier woman to am I correct?" My dad looked up before nodding and asking if Sophia was in the same room as her mother. "Sophia Peletier is in room 524. Here are your passes."

We made our way upstairs, passing by Mrs. Peletier's room. I looked in and saw the redneck, Dixon, sitting down next to her bed holding her hand sobbing. We passed by another room and finally got to room 524. I held my breath as I opened it, motioning for my dad to stay outside.

She looked so small in the big hospital bed, her tiny frame covered in blankets as she shivered. I pulled a chair up by her bedside and ran my hand through her hair, causing her to move her head into my hand. My mom did this when I was sick, rub my head to let me know she was there.

"I'm here Sophia… and I'm never going to leave you."

-line break-

Sophia's dad had been arrested and her mom divorced him, selling their house and moving into a house next door to mine. Her mom remarried a few years later, to a man named Daryl Dixon, who I thought was really good for her. My mom and my dad had separated also. Turns out Uncle Shane and my mom were closer then any of us thought. Dad kept the house though, kicking Mom and getting their new daughter Judy every other week. A lot had changed over the 9 years since that terrible night. Sophia and I had grown closer and graduated high school together, then she went off to some big fancy college in Boston while I went to a college in Georgia. Our paths had crossed again and again, until our fate was made.

Today I'm back in that hospital from 9 years ago, holding my wife's hand as the doctor told her to push. "Come on baby you can do it." I whispered in her ear, her face lifting to mine her eyes shinning as she gave one last push and then we heard the baby, our baby's first cries. "It's a girl," The doctor said, clapping me on the back. "Congratulations son."

I looked down at my lovely wife holding our newborn baby girl in her arms. "What do you think we should name her, Sophia?" She looked up at me and smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me close to her. "Hope."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N I hope you liked it! Just a little story that popped into my head one night after hearing the song on the radio and thinking "Hey I could make a story out of this!" Well I love constructive criticism so please review!


End file.
